


Highway To Hell

by Notsoawesomenerd



Series: Baby, We're Classic [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Road Trip, Smut, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsoawesomenerd/pseuds/Notsoawesomenerd
Summary: Beca rents a classic car for her and Chloe’s anniversary road trip. She gets a lot more than she bargained for during their journey.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Baby, We're Classic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968640
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	Highway To Hell

Beca and Chloe were about to celebrate their 1 year anniversary. It had been the best year of Beca's life, personally and professionally. And Beca was lucky and thankful that she had gotten some time off from her busy work schedule of juggling being an artist and part-time producer. But she had the next four days off and she was taking Chloe on a road trip. It was something Chloe had been no so subtly hinting at for a while of something she wanted to do.

She had rented a classic 1960 Cadillac El Dorado convertible because Chloe had a fascination with classic cars since her dad's favorite hobby was restoring classic cars for a small profit. She was able to rattle off facts about cars the way Beca could rattle off facts about sound equipment. And Chloe never let Beca take her car somewhere without her approval. So, DJ Khaled had hooked her up with his "car guy" to let her borrow it for a short road trip. Chloe knew of the plans for the trip, but Beca was excited to surprise her with the car she'd borrowed for them.

It also helped that it really turned Beca on when they went to visit Chloe's parents and saw Chloe in her overalls, covered in grease, sliding out from under a car she was helping her dad fix. That was a fantasy Beca had no idea she even had. But that turned into quite a fun night. So getting a classic car to spark Chloe's enthusiasm was a bit of a win-win.

Anyway, Beca pulled the car into the driveway of the house they had moved into a few months ago. She jogged inside to find Chloe working to put together a new entertainment center that Beca had bought to accommodate her various gaming needs. There was just something about Chloe doing manual labor with her hands that got Beca worked up. Maybe because she knew how good Chloe really was with said hands.

"Hey!" Chloe hopped up and wiped the sweat from her forehead with her forearm. "You're home early. I didn't think you got off work until late."

"Eh, I pulled a few strings." Beca shrugged as if she had that power and hadn't actually begged for the few extra hours off. "Plus, I have a surprise for you."

"What?! What is it?" Chloe clapped her hands excitedly as she bounced in place, waiting for Beca to reveal whatever it was.

"Close your eyes." Beca held out a hand and Chloe quickly shut her eyes as she slipped her hand in Beca's. Beca carefully led her down the few steps outside the front door and then paused in front of the car, releasing Chloe's hand. "Okay, open them."

"Ahh!" Chloe let out an ear-piercing shriek, making Beca flinch briefly, and then ran over to the car to run her hands over it reverently. "This is amazing." And then Beca zoned out as Chloe prattled on some random facts about the car that went over her head. But she watched on happily as Chloe admired the car.

"So I guess you like it?"

"I love it!" Chloe jumped over to wrap Beca in a hug. And then a kiss that caught Beca mildly off guard. When Chloe pulled back with a coy grin, she grabbed Beca by the hand and led her back inside to show her just how much she loved it.

* * *

They were giggling in bed as Chloe kissed Beca's bare shoulder over her tattoo. They both loved these moments. Cuddling in bed after spontaneous sex in the middle of the day, although it was now getting later in the evening.

"Becs, you need to pack." Chloe whispered as she left a random pattern of kisses along the back of Beca's shoulder and back. Chloe's two suitcases of course were already packed neatly aside from the essentials she would need before they left.

"I can pack in the morning." Beca let out a groan as she stretched various limbs, enjoying the feel of Chloe's lips on her skin.

"The last time you packed in the morning, we were hours late." Chloe chided as her hand slipped around to the front of Beca's stomach and moved her fingers in lazy circles near her belly button.

"Who cares if we're late? We're not on a schedule." Beca sighed as she reached around to lightly hold on to Chloe's hair as her mouth continued its movement toward her neck.

"I care." Chloe murmured.

"Well, you're going to have to stop that if you want me to get up and pack."

"As you wish." Chloe chirped happily with a little pat to Beca's backside before she rolled out of bed.

"Hey!" Beca whined at the sudden loss of contact and rolled over to the vacated area on the bed and shoved her face into Chloe's pillow. Chloe grinned over her shoulder as she walked through the doorway to scrounge something up to make for dinner.

* * *

The next morning, Chloe had coaxed Beca out of bed much earlier than she would have preferred on a normal day off. But Beca couldn't say no to Chloe's enthusiasm. So by 10am on a Saturday, they were packed and loaded into the Cadillac, with to-go coffees and multiple playlists prepared by Beca and ready to go.

Chloe was wearing a sleeveless green blouse and short white jean shorts. Her hair was in a loose ponytail and she donned a pair of dark black Ray Bans. She chose to take the first shift driving since Beca was still waking up.

Beca sat in the passenger seat in her ¾ sleeve black and gray t-shirt and black jean shorts sporting a backwards gray and black snapback that Chloe had gifted her a few months earlier. She also had a pair of sunglasses on that hid just how sleepy she was as she sipped on her coffee that Chloe had prepared for her.

"Come on, Becs, sing with me." Chloe nudged Beca's thigh once Beca had set her empty mug in the holder and seemed to have woken up sufficiently. Beca grumbled and shuffled in her seat but of course ended up sitting up and singing harmony to Chloe's favorite songs. She planned this whole trip for Chloe, so why wouldn't she give her everything she wanted? Including obnoxiously loud car singing.

Chloe had switched to Beca's classic rock playlist and smiled when "Walk This Way" started playing. She easily started singing the words without missing a beat, yet still moving in her adorable awkward way while singing fast lyrics. Beca just shook her head and watched until Chloe leaned over during the lyrics "started with a little kiss like this" and grabbed Beca by the chin to plant a quick kiss on her cheek.

For such a simple and innocent gesture, Beca was surprised at how quickly she blushed and then made a show to wipe her cheek as if she were grossed out. But try as she might, she couldn't hide her pleased smile. She tapped her foot along to the song until it got to the next verse that mentioned a kiss. Chloe, keeping her eyes on the road, leaned her head over to Beca with a tilt of her jaw, indicating it was her turn for a kiss. Beca dramatically rolled her eyes and placed an ever so quick peck on Chloe's cheek before settling back in her seat with a little grin curling at her lips.

"Just gimme a kiss." Chloe slowed down and leaned over as the song was coming to an end to give Beca a firm peck on the lips.

"Chloe!" Beca jumped back with a laugh when the car was veering into the other lane. Thankfully the highway they were on was fairly empty.

"We're fine." Chloe waved her hand with a cheery smile. "I like that song."

"Its pretty dirty." Beca commented off-handedly remembering the first time she realized what the lyrics were about.

"Why do you think I like it?" Chloe shot her a wink, content with the little pink hue that appeared on Beca's cheeks while she shook her head and stared straight ahead.

* * *

Chloe had pulled over at a cute little diner for an early lunch. She could tell Beca was getting a little grumpy since all she had for breakfast was coffee. She wanted to get her fed before she moved into the hangry phase.

"I'll have the grilled chicken salad with a side of fries and a sweet tea." Chloe smiled happily at their waitress who looked like she might've been a couple months into a pregnancy and looking tired. "The charming little brunette across from me." She gave Beca a smirk and was given an annoyed glare in return. "Will have the cheeseburger with extra bacon and a root beer." Beca opened her mouth to make an addition when Chloe beat her to it. "And sweet potato fries in place of regular." Chloe grinned cockily at the waitress as she handed the menus back, ignoring Beca's frown.

"Its annoying when you do that." Beca grumped once the waitress was out of ear shot.

"Well I didn't want you snapping at her since you're grumpy and hungry. Besides...I know you better than anyone."

Beca just rolled her eyes and fought back the smirk while they waited for their food.

* * *

Once they were done with lunch and Beca seemed to be much perkier, they left for the next stretch of the journey. Chloe couldn't help but feel a wave of fondness when she noticed Beca give the waitress a 100% tip, but tried to hide it. She gave Beca a quick but firm peck before Beca could slide into the passenger seat.

"What was that for?" Beca hummed happily.

"I just love you." Chloe shrugged before spinning around and taking her place behind the wheel.

They drove for a little while until Chloe saw a nice rest stop with a small park. She pulled to the side and clapped her hands when she saw a playground with only a couple kids currently using it.

"Let's take a picture real quick." Chloe said, resisting the urge to bolt for the park. She pulled out her adjustable tripod from the trunk and set her phone up. Beca just rolled her eyes as she leaned against the hood.

"Okay, smile." Chloe looked down at the screen. She snapped a pic of Beca looking unamused with one foot propped up on the car, the other resting in her pocket. Chloe was constantly being impressed by how casually gorgeous her girlfriend was.

"Okay, now turn your hat around. I want to see your face better." Chloe waved her hand like she was some photographer in charge of a photo shoot. Beca rolled her eyes again as she took her hat off.

Beca would like people to believe she didn't care about pictures and she didn't care how she looked in them. She only took them for Chloe. But she brushed her hair with her hand, and tucked it behind her ear just so before carefully putting her hat back on in reverse. Chloe noticed, and smiled to herself knowing that Beca, while not being a diva by any means, really did enjoy looking good in pictures. And Chloe enjoyed telling her exactly how much.

After a couple photos of Beca on the car which Chloe would enjoy for herself, she set the timer and jogged to join Beca, leaning on the hood. Chloe put her hands behind her back, tilted her head so the sun hit her perfectly, and smiled her brightest smile.

She hopped up and skipped back to the phone before frowning playfully when she looked at the photo. She reprimanded Beca for her exaggerated pout in the photo before setting the phone camera timer again.

She pushed herself back on the car and draped an arm around Beca who had her arms folded across her chest. Chloe giddily jumped up again to see the next photo. And she tsked when she saw it.

"Its cute that you think I won't keep taking more pictures no matter how many of them you're scowling in. I'm also flattered that you keep messing our pictures up so that you can look at my ass while I reset the camera." Chloe glanced over her shoulder with a wink and Beca's eyes shot up from where they were of course enjoying their view of said ass. Chloe just giggled as she reset her phone and hurried back to join Beca on the car. "Its also pretty cute that you don't think I really love your scowly face in pictures. Its adorable."

And that same scowl was pointed at her after Chloe said those words and Beca just glared at her with mock annoyance. As Beca's frown deepened, Chloe's grin only widened as they stared each other down. Then the sound of the camera going off was heard and Beca tilted her head back in frustration.

"Dammit!" She shook her head as Chloe laughed, returning from resetting the camera yet again.

That was Chloe's favorite picture out of all of them.

* * *

Despite Beca's mild protests, Chloe dragged her to the swings at the playground when she was satisfied with the amount of pictures that had taken, instead of getting back on the road.

"Push me?" Chloe fell into a swing and gripped onto the metal links.

"Like you're pushing my buttons?" Beca lifted an eyebrow, standing right in front of Chloe.

"Oh, stop acting all annoyed." Chloe gave her a playful kick. "Push me."

"Fine." Beca rolled her eyes, with a grin playing at her lips, and moved behind Chloe.

She pushed Chloe for a while, enjoying the way her hair would fly in front of her face on the way back and the way her giggles were just as loud as the children running around. Her smile widened every time Chloe would let out a squeal when Beca laid her palms flat on her back and gave her a firm push.

Chloe's child-like enthusiasm for even the simplest of joys was always something that attracted her to the girl. It was the opposite of how Beca acted, but Chloe's joyful positivity was something Beca needed. When she first met Chloe, Beca truly was annoyed at the world and most everyone in it. If she ended up an old hermit with only her music to keep her company, she would have been happy. But then Chloe swooped in and changed all that. Now, her grumpiness and sour attitude was more of a front than anything. Especially when it made Chloe giggle and smile when she was able to pull Beca out of that shell.

She had these moments every so often. Ones where she was overcome with how much she loved and was thankful for Chloe in her life. Not just as her girlfriend (although that had pretty awesome perks), but as her best friend and partner in everything. It had been a year of dating Chloe, but Beca was pretty sure the moments of being surprised by how much she loved her would never fully go away.

When Chloe was gliding backwards through the air coming down from the swing, Beca grabbed the metal links and held tightly to bring Chloe to an abrupt halt. She spun the swing around so Chloe was facing her with a look of curiosity. Beca then pulled her close and kissed her firmly, grinning against Chloe's lips when she felt her hands come and rest on her cheeks.

"What was that for?" Chloe asked breathlessly both from the swinging as well as the impromptu kiss.

"I just like getting to kiss you whenever I want." Beca shrugged as she pulled back slightly. The smile Chloe gave her was enough to turn her into a puddle of mush, but Beca didn't care that Chloe had that kind of effect on her.

Chloe nodded for Beca to join her on the swing to her right. They started just sort of hovering over the ground and twisting slowly back forth while chatting about things they'd do during their trip. It made Beca's chest feel funny realizing that sitting on playground swings with Chloe was probably higher on her list than literally anything else if Chloe weren't involved. Her eyes glazed over and she just grinned dumly at Chloe who was chattering away about something.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Chloe finally asked when Beca seemed to have zoned out.

"I just like you." Beca shrugged nonchalantly.

"Mhm." Chloe hummed before turning to face forward. "Let's have a competition and see who can jump farther. Whoever jumps the farthest gets to choose the first activity when we get to the cabin."

"The first activity isn't going to be sex?" Beca asked, semi-joking, but also partly legitimately disappointed.

"It can be if you win." Chloe winked with a devilish smile. "Alright, once we get high enough, I'll count to three and then jump okay?"

"Kay." Beca's competitive spirit roared to life as she kicked the ground to get herself moving like a pendulum. After about 30 seconds of them swinging their legs and getting higher and higher Chloe finally decided they were ready. Once they got into a similarly timed swaying motion Chloe counted down slowly from three.

They released their hands and both went flying forward. Beca's hat flew off behind her as she landed with a thud on her feet before dropping to her hands and knees. She looked up and Chloe was about a half foot behind her. She smiled that cocky victorious smile that drove Chloe crazy.

"Looks like sex is the first activity." Beca wiggled her eyebrows as she crawled to hover over Chloe, lying in the little playground pebbles. She placed her hand on the other side of Chloe, effectively pinning her in place.

"You had an unfair advantage." Chloe giggled, weakly trying to shove Beca away. "You're so small, you're like a little rocket." Chloe laughed harder when Beca moved her hand to her ribs and started tickling her.

Beca finally stopped and they were out of breath from laughing so hard. When their laughter finally subsided, Beca just looked down at Chloe, studying the mesmerizing shade of blue eyes looking back at her. She brushed a strand of hair from Chloe's forehead and smiled for a split second before turning to a serious look.

"You're so weird." Beca said so quietly, Chloe wouldn't have been able to hear her if they hadn't been so close.

"Thanks." Chloe's lips twitched into a small smile just before Beca leaned further down to cover them with her own.

Beca sighed as they exchanged lazy kisses there in the public park as if they were alone in their house. After a thorough slide of her tongue in Chloe's mouth, Beca felt more than heard a moan escape from the redhead. Beca let out a huff of air when she also felt a hand in her hair tighten and tug, making her push herself flush against Chloe's chest.

Just as they were about to get too carried away for such a public make-out session, they were interrupted by an unamused throat clearing nearby. Beca pulled away with her eyes closed in embarrassment, her lips curling on each other, wishing she had had more self control.

"Children use this park." A disgruntled mother stood over them with a little girl hiding behind her legs.

"Yes. Sorry." Beca ran her hands through her hair as she quickly stumbled to her feet and helped Chloe up before jogging to grab her hat.

"Super sorry." Chloe added, feeling one of her few moments of true embarrassment. She reached down to brush her wrinkled shirt, making sure she didn't have any unnecessary skin on display.

The mother just shook her head in judgement at them before grabbing her daughter's hand and walked off.

"Oh my God." Beca covered her face in her hands.

"I guess that's our cue to get back on the road." Chloe laughed as she put her own hands on her cheeks, trying to tame the warm blush.

* * *

They had switched drivers after their little detour. The private cabin Beca had booked for them to stay in was about 3 more hours of driving away. And Beca was pretty determined to get there before it started getting dark. There was no rush or incentive to get there by a certain time, she just liked to be competitive with herself from time to time.

Her gaze was zeroed in the road, keeping an eye out for any cops looking to get an easy speeding ticket out of her. She barely noticed out of the corner of her eye Chloe stretching slowly and then not so subtly sliding over to the middle seat, right next to Beca. Beca swallowed audibly, sensing a definite shift in Chloe's mood.

When Chloe's right hand came to rest on Beca's thigh, just below the material of her shorts, and her left lightly scraped the back of Beca's neck, Beca felt herself stiffen.

"What are you doing?" Beca whispered, though there was no reason to.

"Nothing." Chloe spoke in a far too innocent tone than could be believable. "I just think you're sexy. And I wanted to have my hands on you." Chloe curled her fingers along Beca's neck before stretching them out, running her fingertips over the baby curls. Beca's head rolled to the side as her eyes fluttered shut before opening wide. She quickly jerked her head back to the forward position, trying to ignore what Chloe's hand was doing to her.

"Oh...o-okay." Beca gulped again, tightening and loosening her grip on the thin steering wheel repeatedly.

"You. That look you're rocking today. This car. It's all really doing something to me." Chloe said quietly leaning dangerously close to Beca's ear.

"That's nice." Beca's voice betrayed her nervousness as she used all her energy to keep her mind and eyes focused on the road.

"Hmm. Nice isn't exactly the word I would use."

Beca just hummed in response, not trusting that any words she could say wouldn't result in Chloe saying something to fluster her even more. It was hard enough with the way Chloe's fingers stroked up and down on her thigh and her thumb was rubbing circles on the back of her neck that made all the little hairs stand at attention.

"You know…" Chloe hummed again, this time letting her lips brush against the shell of Beca's ear. "That back seat is pretty spacious. I have some ideas of how we could make use of it."

"Mm, I'm sure you do." Beca let out a heavy exhale as she felt the skin on her arms start tingling. She swerved and quickly jerked back into the right lane after she felt Chloe's tongue drag along the skin below her ear. Her knuckles were turning white with how tightly she was gripping the steering wheel.

"I don't know if I can wait till we get to the cabin." Chloe murmured in Beca's ear before biting down on the lobe and soothing it with her tongue again. Her hand slid up even higher, just inches from where Chloe was sure would be a damp spot between Beca's legs.

"Jesus, Chloe." Beca breathed out roughly and her eyes jerked to the rearview mirror and the lane beside them. She took a quick second to think and make a decision between being responsible and continuing to drive and just wait to have sex at their cabin...or indulging Chloe in what she was sure would be some memorable activities. She jerked her hands to the right, pulling the car off the nearest exit.

Her libido won out.

She had to drive for a while longer on the side road before she found a small building that looked like an abandoned gas station. The thought that this might be the place they get murdered in a classic car passed through her mind for a split second before it vanished with other thoughts and images with the feel of Chloe's fingernails digging into her upper thigh. Her hands shakily brought the car around to the back of the building, hiding them from sight of the main road. She slammed on the brakes, yanked the gear shift into park and spun sideways to finally meet Chloe in an intense and needy kiss.

Chloe let out a rough sigh of relief as she met Beca kiss for kiss, pulling her closer by her shirt. Beca eagerly and willingly let herself be pulled forward as she moved to push Chloe down in the front seat. Chloe resisted though, and grabbed two fistfulls of Beca's shirt, easily maneuvering her so she could push her into the backseat.

After a few stumbles and adjustments, Chloe was straddling Beca in the backseat of the Cadillac, licking slowly into her mouth, roaming her hands possessively under her shirt, touching any and all skin available. But her impatience soon took over as she grabbed the hem of Beca's shirt and started tugging it upward. Beca grunted in frustration as she sat up to help Chloe yank the shirt off and tossed it and her hat to the floor.

Chloe pushed forward again trailing wet kisses from the column of Beca's throat down to the valley of her bra-clad chest. Beca was arching into her as her hands blindly felt for the buttons on Chloe's shirt, fumbling one by one to pop them open. Chloe kept her lips attached to Beca's neck as she reached her arms around her back and shook her blouse off and tossed it to the floor, creating a pile of discarded clothes.

She leaned back, breathing heavily, looking down at Beca who had a similar expression. Chloe slowly reached around her back and snapped the clasps of her bra. She held it with a finger, grinning knowingly at Beca, whose eyes immediately dropped to the newly freed breasts on display.

Beca moved to grab them when Chloe quickly grabbed her by the wrists.

"Take yours off first."

Beca let out a frustrated huff as she reached around and worked her bra off after a couple tries. She cast it aside and pulled Chloe forward by her shorts. Chloe giggled as she stumbled forward but then let out a harsh gasp when Beca's eager hands palmed her breasts and squeezed them roughly. And the look she gave Beca when she opened her eyes could melt steel.

"Shit, Beca."

Their hands moved frantically, fingers shakily, as they fumbled around to work each other's shorts off until they were finally both lying bare, flushed against one another on the leather backseat.

Chloe's hands felt like they were everywhere all at once as Beca squirmed beneath her. Without waiting any longer, she slid her hand up Chloe's thigh and easily slipped a finger into the warm wetness between her legs. Chloe's mouth dropped open as she let out a sigh of pure relief.

"God, you're so wet." Beca sounded baffled at how aroused her girlfriend was and it was because of her.

"I love that you're still surprised by how much you turn me on." Chloe smirked against Beca's ear before wrapping her lips around the shell and licking her lobe.

"Fuck." Beca's eyes rolled back as Chloe's tongue worked expertly against her skin. She had to double her focus to make sure she didn't leave Chloe even slightly neglected.

Chloe's hips rolled hard against Beca, coating her fingers and forearm with her arousal. She knew she wasn't going to last too much longer after being turned on for most of the day since she saw Beca in her hat leaning against the car. And that kiss at the park didn't help in taming her desire.

"Harder." Chloe panted into Beca's ear as she stroked her thumb across Beca's erect nipple before giving it a firm pinch. Beca let out a whimper at the touch and thrusted a second finger into Chloe, giving into the redhead's request.

"Oh, God! Yes." Chloe sighed heavily, meeting Beca's fingers thrust for thrust. "Right there. You're so good, baby." Chloe couldn't help the way her body reacted as she rode Beca's fingers hard. Her gasps came out in short, high-pitched bursts as Beca's hand met her thrust for thrust again and again until she almost couldn't handle it.

The fire that had been lit in her chest who's flames were fanned by Beca and everything she was currently doing burned and raged through Chloe's body. It had been a year, yet she still couldn't get over how electrifying each time she found herself wrapped up in a sexual moment with Beca.

The flame started low in her stomach and roared to life as Beca's fingers curled against a specific spot. Chloe moaned loudly as she held onto Beca as if clinging to her would be the only way to keep herself from just burning away. She didn't even have the mental capacity to worry if she was leaving scratch marks against Beca's ribs as her nails dug into Beca's skin and roamed free.

That fire rolled together into a ball between her legs and erupted as Chloe felt her climax overtake her. She let out a string of curses surrounded by Beca's name as she felt her pleasure reach to every limb and every inch of her skin. Her body stiffened as she tightened around Beca's fingers. She collapsed down onto Beca to the chorus of her struggled breaths and Beca's panting.

"God, you're amazing." Chloe said when she had enough strength to sit up and rest her forehead against Beca's.

"So are you." Beca whispered as her right hand held Chloe close to her and she brought her left hand up to her lips to lick the shiny substance off her fingers, staring darkly into Chloe's eyes. Chloe bit her lip and let out another whimper as she watched Beca taste the remnants of Chloe's arousal.

Chloe immediately fell forward to capture Beca's lips with her own and gently suck on her bottom lip. Beca let out a groan as she tried to push forward to resume the kiss when Chloe leaned back only to move the trajectory of her lips to Beca's neck. She licked along Beca's jaw line, letting her teeth nip and bite in certain areas she had learned drove Beca crazy.

Beca's hands gripped tightly onto Chloe's back as she felt the redhead's tongue work magic all over her skin. They slid down Chloe's sweat-dampened back until they found purchase at her ass and squeezed tightly. Chloe's hips surged forward against Beca at the contact and she let out a low moan that almost sounded like a growl against Beca's left breast. Beca arched violently against Chloe, keeping her grip on the round flesh tight, when Chloe's teeth sank down against her nipple followed by the soothing slickness of her tongue.

While everything Chloe was currently doing with her hands and tongue was amazing, Beca needed more. Her red, swollen clit was throbbing between her legs, begging for attention it was severely lacking at this point.

"Chloe." Beca was aware of how much her voice sounded like a needy whine, but she didn't care. She didn't even care that she could feel Chloe's lips curve into a smile against her skin as Chloe traveled back up her body to nip tenderly at her pulse point. Beca's hands slid up Chloe's backside to the middle of her back before retreating down the same path, just holding Chloe close. "Touch me."

"I am touching you." Chloe's voice was muffled with her mouth being occupied by the damp skin at Beca's neck. She made her point by putting both her hands on Beca's breasts and giving them hard squeezes that made Beca's body twitch and an inelegant grunt escape from the back of her throat.

"That's…" Beca sighed, revelling in the feeling of Chloe's hands slowly massaging her breasts. "That's not…what I meant."

"Hmm…" Chloe's hands never stopped moving as she hovered over Beca to kiss her thoroughly. "What do you mean then?" She asked quietly, keeping her lips brushing against Beca's.

"You know what I mean." Beca grumbled, her frustration growing with each passing second that Chloe didn't touch her where she desperately needed it.

"Ask me." Chloe's lips covered Beca's upper lip and sucked it into her mouth before offering the same treatment to her lower lip. She was intent on lavishing Beca's mouth with attention instead of other areas that were screaming for it. "Nicely." Chloe added after she tugged Beca's lower lip and released it with a pop.

"Please. Jesus, just...fuck me. Please." Beca was clearly losing her control, but she wasn't so far gone to realize just how desperate she sounded and how Chloe would never let her forget how she was begging so ridiculously in the backseat of a car. But she didn't care. There was really only one thing she cared about in that moment. All other thoughts be damned.

"As you wish, love." Chloe let her hand slither down Beca's torso, drawing teasing circles around her belly button before she was mere inches from the hot, wet cunt that Beca desperately needed her to fuck. Beca's hips bucked up in frustration, searching out any part of Chloe to touch her. And Chloe finally had mercy on the woman below her, nearly on the verge of tears with how frustrated she was.

A cool finger slid easily into Beca, contrasting sharply with the near scorching heat of Beca's pussy. Chloe groaned her appreciation for how aroused Beca was for her and eagerly slid her tongue into Beca's mouth, moving in sync with her finger. It didn't take long at all for her to add a second finger and thrust deeper into the brunette who was letting out all sorts of ungodly sounds as she relinquished control of her body for the pure pleasure Chloe was giving her.

"You like that?" Chloe breathed heavily against Beca's mouth, pumping hard into her again and again.

"Yeah." Beca gasped, shocked she could even find the brain capacity to let out a single word.

"One of my favorite things." Chloe said as she rolled her own hips against Beca's thigh, leaving a shimmering trail of her renewed arousal. "Is fucking you with my fingers." She whispered against her ear, making Beca moan and buck hard against Chloe's hand, struggling to keep up the rapid pace Chloe had set. "And feeling how hot and wet you get for me." Chloe's thumb rubbed quick circles on Beca's clit, just about sending her over the edge. "And I especially love." Chloe kept moving her hand that wasn't knuckle deep inside of Beca to her breast again. "When you come so hard on my fingers that you see stars."

"Fuck!" Beca shouted as her hips lost control and moved erratically against Chloe. Chloe whispering things in her ear while she fucked her was a sure fire way to make Beca completely lose it. Her body tensed as her orgasm crashed against her violently. It was like an out of body experience where Beca just had to ride the wave and trust Chloe would hold her and bring her back down.

And just like Chloe wanted, Beca came hard on her fingers. Chloe's hand was covered with the soaked arousal Beca unleashed on her fingers. She smiled down at Beca who still had her eyes clenched shut tightly, letting wave after wave of near excruciating pleasure wash over her. Chloe's fingers slowly massaged Beca as she came down from her orgasm until Beca's eyes slowly fluttered open to look at her again.

"Wow." Beca breathed as if she had just come up for air from under water. "Holy shit."

"Good, huh?" Chloe raised an eyebrow as her fingers slipped out of Beca, making the brunette groan in disappointment. Chloe lifted her hand toward Beca's face and stroked her thumb along her lower lip. "Open." It was a demand, but it was uttered so gently, Beca had no trouble doing as requested.

Chloe slid her index finger into Beca's mouth, sliding it along her tongue. She let out a sharp moan when Beca's lips closed around it and sucked her own juices off Chloe's finger. She repeated the same action with her next finger and quickly ducked down to kiss Beca and lick any remnants of her off her tongue.

"You are so fucking sexy, baby." Chloe mumbled when she came back up for air, her eyes still closed, just breathing against Beca and taking her in.

"You're one to talk." Beca smirked with a shake of her head, still in mild disbelief that sex with Chloe was this good and this mind-blowing.

"I'm still pretty worked up after that." Chloe opened her eyes again and rolled her hips slow and purposeful over Beca's thigh once more. "Watching you come is my biggest turn on."

"Shit." Beca let out a noise between a laugh and a moan.

"I think you should help me take care of that." Chloe smirked against Beca's lips as she reached between them to spread Beca's legs. She moved so that she was situated perfectly between them. Even if it wasn't the most comfortable for Beca, with one leg sprawled on the leather seats and the other spread as wide as it could to rest on the floor, she wasn't about to try and change anything.

And without any other words spoken Chloe grinded hard into Beca. Her mouth fell slack with a moan she released as she slowly slid her hips back against Beca, keeping contact the whole way.

"Can you come again?" Chloe asked, genuinely curious if Beca had the energy.

"Hell yeah." Beca nodded, letting her head fall back against the leather. She was ready to lie there and let Chloe do whatever she wanted with her body.

"Good." Chloe rocked against her again, with more force than before. "I'm going to fuck you again. But…" She paused as she leaned forward to take Beca's lips in her own again, keeping their hips connecting with a slow roll of her whole body. "I want you to come with me."

Beca only nodded when Chloe leaned back up, keeping a firm hold of her breasts to help keep her upright and balance. And without further warning or discussion Chloe rocked against Beca, feeling the fiery friction between their legs. Keeping a quick staccato pace she grinded against Beca again and again, impatiently ready to fuck her senseless for the second time that afternoon.

* * *

What was originally intended to be a backseat quickie to relieve a need, turned into much more. Beca and Chloe were unable to control themselves from continuing to pleasure each other. It was almost like it had become a competition for who could make the other have the most orgasms.

So the sun was quite a bit lower than it had been when they pulled over. And the windows were full of fog from the heat they had created together that they couldn't see anything that might be outside. Suddenly there was a knock on the window and Beca's fears about potentially being murdered behind an abandoned gas station roared to life.

"Shit." She muttered as she pushed herself up from the seat. The windows weren't so fogged that Beca couldn't see the blurry blue and red lights flashing behind them.

"Oh, crap." Chloe quickly reached down to grab their clothes and detangled hers from Beca's and shoved Beca's into her chest. They scrambled to put their clothes back on to face the music of what and who awaited them outside.

Beca took a deep breath and made sure Chloe was decent before she pulled on the little crank to roll the window down. A very unamused looking police officer was waiting a few feet away with a disappointed frown.

"License and insurance, please." He said flatly before adding on. "Its illegal to do what you're doing in public, you know?" The officer pulled out his pad and clicked his pen.

"Yes. We're sorry." Beca nodded shamefully, ready to accept the consequence as she handed over her information.

"Is this because we're a same-sex couple?" Chloe suddenly chimed in, her tone mildly threatening.

"No." The officer said slowly as he looked up from his pad. He then lifted his left hand, showing off his wedding ring. "Pretty sure my husband of four years would be disappointed in me if I did something like that."

"Oh." Chloe immediately hung her head, somehow making the situation even more embarrassing for them. "Very sorry."

The officer was about to continue writing the ticket when he took a closer look at Beca.

"Are you...Beca Mitchell, like the singer?"

"That's me." Beca gave him an awkward smile as she shifted in the backseat. He seemed to think something over before clicking his pen and putting it away.

"My niece loves you. I'll let this slide with a warning if I could get your autograph for her."

"Oh yeah! Sure!" Beca's face seemed to light up at the possibility of getting out of a large ticket and an embarrassing blemish on her record with just her signature. She slid out of the car and opened the trunk. "I actually have a few CDs on hand." She pulled one out and took the pen from the officer. She opened it up and wrote the girl a message on the inside, signed her name, and handed it over with a smile.

"Thanks. She's going to love this." The officer held up the CD case and smiled shyly. "Um, so, just make sure this…" He waved in the direction of the car. "Doesn't happen again."

"Right. Yes, of course."

"Drive safe, ladies." He tipped his hat and gave a little wave to Chloe before getting back in his car.

"Well, that was sufficiently humiliating." Beca sighed when she plopped back down into the driver's seat.

"Yeah." Chloe just giggled as she did her best to fix her hair.

"I can't believe you made me do that." Beca scoffed as she started the engine and turned on the windshield wipers

"Please, I don't remember you putting up much of a fight." Chloe shot her a look as she put her seatbelt back on.

"Yeah, well we are not going to be doing anything like that ever again." Beca shook her head as her hands turned the wheel to guide them back on the highway.

"Hmm." Chloe hummed, unconvinced with that sly smirk on her lips. "We'll see about that."

Beca just let out a laugh of disbelief. Although, there wasn't an ounce of her that didn't believe Chloe would absolutely try something like this at some point in the future. But for now, Beca was satisfied and feeling high, high on Chloe, despite getting caught having sex in the backseat of a car. She kept her eyes on the road, until Chloe reached over to lace their fingers together. It was a fairly innocent gesture. Nothing more than Chloe just wanted to be close to Beca and touch her in some way that didn't have to be sexual.

And she was grateful Chloe kept her hands mostly to herself for the remainder of the trip. Because Beca really didn't need further distraction from getting them to the cabin. The cabin where Beca was sure they would immediately make excellent use of the king sized bed waiting for them. She did win that bet after all, and Beca knew exactly what first activity she'd be choosing.


End file.
